


Moonstone

by fairytalewinko



Series: Into The Night [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalewinko/pseuds/fairytalewinko
Summary: Draught of PeaceStep one: Add powdered moonstone until the potion turns green(Or: A set of one shots set during Draught of Peace)
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: Into The Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585510
Kudos: 17





	1. Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This is set right after chapter 9 and is a little blurb as to what Ten, Sicheng, and Yangyang had planned for Halloween!

“So, what are we doing again?” Yangyang asked as he joined Sicheng and Ten in an empty classroom.

“We’re doing a haunted house for the first years,” Ten replied.

“What do you mean? Hogwarts has ghosts, that isn’t scary. Aren’t we meant to scare them?” Sicheng tilted his head in confusion from where he was sitting atop the teacher’s desk.

“Well, for muggles, ghosts  _ are  _ scary,” Ten started to explain before Yangyang cut him off with wide eyes.

“Muggles are afraid of ghosts?! Wait, does that mean muggles would be afraid of Hogwarts?”

“Maybe, but--”

“Ten are  _ you  _ afraid of Hogwarts?”

“I mean, I was a little freaked out at first, but I got used to--”

“Oh my--”

“Yangyang, if you don’t shut the hell up so we can make this haunted house for the first years!” Sicheng scolded.


	2. Ten Realizing He's in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set during the events of chapter 20 but from Ten's point of view!

Ten lay in bed, sleep refusing to pay him a visit that night. His mind was too busy racing with the thought of Sicheng’s affirmations earlier.

_ “No fucking way am I letting Han get into your head,” Sicheng turned so he and Ten were facing each other and closed the distance between them, “You’re so lovely, Ten,” Sicheng pressed a small kiss to Ten’s lips, “Smart,” kiss, “Funny,” kiss, “Talented,” kiss, “A million times the man Han will ever be,” One more kiss before they were interrupted. _

Ten had always seen things like that in movies, and occasionally with his mom and step-dad, but he had never experienced it himself. He knew Sicheng was just trying to be a good friend and help him feel better, but it didn’t stop the flowers in Ten’s stomach from blossoming. This feeling was totally new to Ten, but he knew exactly what it was. It was Sicheng with an arm around his shoulders as Ten confessed his secrets to him. It was Sicheng never once judging Ten the way the others did. It was Sicheng’s hand in his as they lie under their favorite tree, lingering only for a moment before both their faces turned red and they let go. It was Sicheng teasing him, being comfortable around him. Sicheng telling Ten’s bullies to fuck off. Sicheng’s wide eyes as Ten told him a story. Sicheng’s lips. Sicheng. Sicheng.  _ Sicheng.  _

Love. 

_ Sicheng is love. _


	3. The Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The confession in chapter 21 from Ten's point of view!

“The stars are really beautiful tonight,” Ten smiled, lying next to Sicheng under their tree, their sides touching. It was rather cold considering it was late April.

“They are,” Sicheng agreed quietly.  _ God, he’s so beautiful _ , Ten thought to himself. He had to do it tonight, he had to tell Sicheng how he felt.

“Polaris is very visible tonight,” Ten pointed up towards the star he was referencing. Sicheng nodded, but Ten could tell his mind was elsewhere. Ten lowered his hand and decided to take Sicheng’s hand in his. Sicheng’s hand was considerably bigger than Ten’s, but they fit together quite well. Ten rambled about the stars, knowing Sicheng wasn’t really listening, but enjoying having someone to say these things to anyway. He stopped speaking for a few minutes, enjoying the silence that had settled between the two. Ten looked over at Sicheng, who was staring up at the sky, conflict in his eyes. Ten watched as the conflict turned to something softer and warmer, enjoying that look far better. 

Ten didn’t really know what love felt like. Not this kind, anyway. He saw what it looked like through his mom and step-dad, in the little things they did for each other. Good morning and good night kisses, asking about the other’s day and really, truly listening, being a shoulder to cry on, or someone you gravitate towards during the good moments in order to remember it with  _ them,  _ building a life together, making a home. Ten wanted all of those things with the boy lying next to him. He had realized quite some time ago that he wanted to be more than just Sicheng’s friend, but he hadn’t really considered it being in  _ love  _ until recently. Ten knew that seventeen was awfully young to think you’ve found the love of your life, so maybe that’s why it felt more authentic to him, because he had always told himself that any relationship while still in school wasn’t worth it-- but Sicheng was. Sicheng was worth everything. Ten swallowed before continuing to talk about the stars, not wanting to get so lost in the thoughts of his love that he did something stupid, like confess without meaning to. He would confess tonight, he told himself he would, but he needed to do it the right way.

“Ten?” Sicheng asked quietly. Ten looked over at Sicheng again, who had paused to collect himself, “I don’t really know how to say this, but I’m going to anyway.”

“Sure,” Ten nodded, “What is it?” He had no clue what Sicheng was going to tell him, but he hoped it was something good.

“Whenever I’m around you, I just feel so...warm. And I, I dunno, I just really love being around you. It feels different than being around the others, it feels more special. It feels like... _ home _ . And I’ve never really experienced this type of love before but...” Sicheng paused, “Well, I don’t know if I would say  _ love _ , at least not yet...”

Ten squeezed the hand he had yet to let go of, “Sicheng, just say it,” Ten encouraged.

“I love you, Ten,” Ten’s heart started racing at those words, he hadn’t expected Sicheng to say he  _ loved _ him.

“I love you too, Sicheng,” Ten swallowed the lump in his throat, he couldn’t cry right now, “So much.”

“Can we just take this at our own pace? I’ve never been in a relationship before,” Sicheng admitted. Ten wasn’t necessarily surprised, but it was still strange to hear that a seventeen year old hadn’t ever dated.

“Really?” Ten asked, Sicheng nodded, “Well, I’ve only been in one, and it was just a short summer romance with a muggle girl when I was sixteen, so I don’t have much experience either,” Ten told him with a small smile.

“That’s okay, we’ll figure it out together,” Sicheng smiled at Ten, “But fuck, can I please kiss you now?” Ten had been waiting to hear that all night, but he wasn’t just going to cave and nod.

“Only if you say I’m your boyfriend,” Ten gave him a sly smile.

“Fine,” Sicheng rolled his eyes, “Can I please kiss you now,  _ boyfriend? _ ”


End file.
